Sobran las palabras
by Ary666
Summary: Dirty Pair Todo el Hyoutei al completo anda precupado por su tensai, que desde hace unos dias esta francamente inaguantable... que le pasa ?


**Muy buenas!!! lo primero..Feliz navidad .. ojala les trajeran muchas cositas el gordinflón , a mi me ha traido...inspiracion para poder escribir ( por fin ) el fic de la Dirty Pair que tanto deseaba hacer... **

**Espero que les guste mucho..y sobre todo.. dejen reviews... los agradezco muchisimo...y ya que estoy..gracias a los que los dejaron en " Volveré", me hizo mucha ilusion que os gustase **

**Advertencias... bueno ,es un shonen ai con tintes yaoistas... no llega a ser un lemon, es bastante recatado en ese sentido **

**Pot no es mio en la vida real... en sueños toooodos sus chicos me pertenecen, pero ahora no **

**Parejas.. principalmente la Dirty Pair , pero tambien Silver Pair y alguna insinuacion de la Silver Pair **

**Lo dicho.. espero que les guste **

** [Bueno, como aclaración digo que lo que esta entre comillas y en cursiva son pensamientos, algunos de Gakuto y otros de Yuushi, se entiende por contexto bien de quien es quien  
**

_**Sobran las palabras…**_

"_A mi no me engaña, esta molesto, me lo dice su mirada aún mas agria que de costumbre , sus borderias para con sus compañeros….y el que no tome mi mano cuando vamos por la calle como ha hecho siempre . Y lo que mas me molesta… es que por mas que le pregunte me diga que no pasa nada….. venga… otra vez más"_

- ¿ Yuushi, que te pasa ?

- ¿Eh ? otra vez con esas… no pasa nada Gakuto – negó , tratando de sonreír como siempre… sin conseguirlo

- No me lo creo…. Estas… mas serio que de costumbre – El pelicereza insistía, a cabezota.. pocos le ganaban en el Hyoutei

Oshitari abrió la boca para contestar , pero una pelota desviada que casi le dio en la cabeza le hizo olvidar lo que iba a decir

- Gumen!! Oshitari – sempai – se disculpo un chaval, recogiendo la pelota de la cancha- se me fue el saque….

- Ten mas cuidado… y tensa mas las cuerdas de la raqueta , se te desvía por eso – murmuró el sempai, con una mirada fría como el hielo

- Hai!!! Gumen…

- Siempre tan amable con los novatos… típico del tensai Oshitari Yuushi.. – se burló Gakuto , sonriendo a su compañero – bueno , nos habíamos quedado en que me contabas que demonios te pasa…

- Uh…. Yo no me acuerdo de eso. Me voy a cambiar – el tensai se largó de las pistas rapidamente, dejando al pelicereza rumiando por lo bajo

Mientras acababa de guardar su uniforme , Yuushi le daba vueltas a todo lo que le había pasado últimamente…. Y si esto seguía así las preguntas del pelicereza serían cada vez mas comprometidas, y no era cuestión de eso.. Aun perdido entre sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien cerraba con cuidado la puerta del vestuario y se acercaba a él

- Oshitari

- ¡¡Atobe!! – exclamó el tensai , sobresaltado ante la aparición de su capitán – ¿pasa algo ?

- Buena pregunta…. Te la devuelvo¿ te pasa algo ?- inquirió este, con semblante serio

- Nada, simplemente no duermo demasiado últimamente. Nada importante

- Pues.. para no ser importante tienes a medio equipo preocupado – observó satisfecho la reacción del tensai , que tragaba saliva nervioso – arregla lo que tengas que arreglar , soluciona los problemas que tengas y vuelve a ser el de antes, Yuushi – añadió , cerrando la puerta de los vestuarios con un golpe seco

_" Tsk…otro mas… ¿ desde cuanto se nota tanto que me pasa algo ?… espera…no ha dicho ore-sama ni una sola vez… y ¿¿¿¡¡ me ha llamado Yuushi ???!!"_

El tensai , aun mas confuso que antes, se colgó su maleta de tenis al hombro y salió de los vestuarios, evitando a toda costa mirar hacia las canchas de tenis, donde probablemente sus compañeros estarían acabando de entrenar. En el fondo, no sabia por que se había ido tan rápido del entrenamiento… prisa no tenia … simplemente… necesitaba salir de ahí. Por mucho que Oshitari Yuushi no lo quisiese reconocer… algo le rondaba la cabeza , algo que le quitaba el sueño, el hambre…y hasta la pasión por el tenis . Lo qué era… no lo sabía ni él…

- Gakuto!! – exclamó Atobe

Cuando el pelicereza le vió , le hizo una seña para que le siguiese. Tras alejarse unos metros de las canchas de tenis , el capitán se volvió al fin hacia el chico que iba trás de él , que lucía bastante sorprendido

- No sabes que le pasa a Oshitari,¿ no ? – Gakuto , serio , negó con la cabeza y Atobe suspiró - pues tienes que enterarte y ayudarle a solucionarlo

- Ni que fuese fácil, Llevo una semana preguntándole y no me dice nada

- Una sem… contesta sinceramente. ¿ Ha pasado algo que yo , ore – sama, deba de saber ?

Gakuto volvió a negar , esta vez mas lentamente y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Atobe medio sonrió por unos instantes ; luego su expresión volvió a ser la de siempre

- Pues… algo le hace estar así… y si no le ayudas tu…. Nadie más lo va a hacer , y lo sabes

- Pero…..

- Pero nada, Gakuto , por que te dé miedo que te conteste con malas palabras no voy a permitir que mi tensai en vez de entrenar ande en su mundo feliz pasando de todo y de todos . Ve , y le insistes

- Y dale, que te crees,¿ que no lo he hecho ya? – el pelicereza miró cabreado al capitán, que ni se inmutó – Joder…cuando se cierra no hay nadie que le saque lo que lleva dentro , lo sabes , lo sé ,¿ entonces que demonios quieres que haga Atobe ?

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer , pero que vuelva a ser el de siempre

- Estas preocupado – afirmó Gakuto , sonriendo – estas preocupado por él y por eso me das tanto el coñazo

- Este preocupado o no, sigo siendo tu capitán , así que un respeto a ore – sama o te pongo a correr por todas las canchas

- Ja! buchô… creo que esta demasiado obsesionado con el Seigaku…ese es el estilo de Tezuka….

Riendo disimuladamente ( y no tan disimuladamente ) Gakuto dejó a su capitán solo, que daba vueltas a la conversación buscando lo que había fallado.

- Y ahora donde se habrá metido este….. mierda, encima va a llover… - murmuraba molesto Gakuto mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta del uniforme, en el camino de las canchas al vestuario había decidido ir a buscar a Oshitari, pero la lista de lugares donde podía estar el tensai era demasiado larga – azotea… demasiado aire , el parque…demasiada gente, la sala de música…. Sasaki…

- ¿ Pasa algo Mukahi - sempai ? – pregunto una voz tranquila tras de él

- Eh? Ah… Ootori…. No pasa n…. Oye¿ no habrás visto donde se ha ido Yuushi no?

El kohai negó mientras otro chico entraba en los vestuarios, tirando una gorra azul en una banca

- Si buscas al amable tensai se ha ido a casa – declaró , agarrando sus cosas de aseo y yendo a la ducha - estaba mucho mas borde de lo habitual, a ver si consigues que te diga que le pasa, esta inaguantable.

Gakuto se guardó las ganas de soltarle un par de verdades y haciendo un gesto de despedida para Ootori se largó de los vestuarios, cerrando de un portazo

- Shishido sempai…¿ no te has pasado un poco ? – murmuró Ootori quitándose la camiseta del uniforme y buscando una toalla

- No.. si esta inaguantable esta inaguantable…no se puede hacer nada…. – repuso Shishido - además… a ver si así este reacciona y abre los ojos de una vez…

- ¿ Ves? En el fondo te cae bien – rió Ootori entrando en las duchas

- ¿Quién, Gakuto ? jamás – juró , uniendose a las risas de su kohai- oye… Choutaroh…

- ¿Si ? - Ootori , al no recibir respuesta de su sempai hizo intento de girarse para ver que pasaba, pero unos brazos le detuvieron a mitad de giro, empujándole bajo una de las duchas – sempai…yo…

- Shhh…. Hay que ahorrar agua ¿ no lo oíste nunca ? – murmuró besando el cuello de su kohai

- Como venga Atobe nos mata…

- No… le decimos que se una y ya esta..- echó al reír al ver la cara de Ootori y continuo besándole despacio

- Sempai….. nos van a v..- las protestas de Ootori murieron bajo los labios de Shishido, que lo saboreaban con pasión.

Cuando la toalla que cubría la cintura de Ootori calló al suelo empapado de las duchas todas las protestas y las dudas del kohai se fueron por el desagüe… entregándose por completo a su sempai una vez más , con todo el cariño y pasión con la que acostumbraba….

- - - - - - -

Gakuto despotricaba contra Shishido mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Oshitari, a pesar de las continuas peleas entre ambos… se fiaba de él en esto , aunque no lo dijera…el problemático sempai de mirada agresiva también estaba preocupado por el tensai… igual que todos  
A pocos metros de llegar a la mansión se arrepintió de ir, se sentía divido en dos, una parte de el deseaba saber que le pasaba al tensai…y la otra tenia miedo de su respuesta. Frenó en seco, y durante un par de minutos le estuvo dando vueltas a la opción de salir de allí corriendo y dejar le interrogatorio para el día siguiente, pero una voz grave a la vez que sorprendida le borro de la cabeza el marcharse

- Gakuto… ¿ Qué haces aquí ?

- Yuushi… - murmuró el pelicereza, de golpe se había quedado sin saber que decir- yo….

- Viniste a verme

Gakuto asintió algo avergonzado , pero Oshitari simplemente sonrío y para sorpresa de su compañero le tomó de la mano y tiró de él para que andase camino a la casa.

- Gracias ..- murmuró el tensai, nada mas traspasar la entrada

- ¿¿ Eh ¿ por qué ?

- Por…preocuparte por mi….- Gakuto enrojeció levemente y el tensai sonrió- por mucho que te diga que no pasa nada no…

- No me lo creo, así que…no lo intentes más – el pelicereza le miró decidido- si no me lo quieres contar…no lo hagas, pero no me trates de idiota diciendo que no pasa nada….

- No te trato de idiota

- ¿Entonces? No lo entiendo… tan de golpe… te volviste tan frío… no sabemos que te pasa- murmuró Gakuto, entristecido , apoyándose en una pared

Oshitari suspiró y se colocó en la pared de enfrente , mirándole fijamente , tenia razón , había cambiado y por sus cambios de humor tenia a los titulares del Hyoutei preocupados… se sintió egoísta… despreciable

_" Lo siento.. lo siento de verdad… Gakuto no sé que me esta pasando… tengo miedo de lo que siento. Si , yo , el tensai del Hyoutei…asustado porque creo que me he enamorado… de ti"_

- Yuushi..- murmuró el pelicereza, posando una mano en el hombro del tensai ; llevaba un par de minutos mas abstraído aun de lo normal y se estaba preocupando – Siento haber venido así… tendría que haberte llamado…

_" No me hables…soy un monstruo , no te preocupes por mi… no lo merezco , lo que tu sientes por mi es el cariño de amigos que sentiste siempre…a diferencia de mi que ahora que te tengo frente a mi solo siento el impulso de besarte y acariciar tu piel…"_

- Descansa¿ vale?, me voy ya… luego te llamo

" _Donde vas? No te vallas…no me dejes solo… te necesito a mi lado…"_

Gakuto se disponía a coger la bolsa deportiva cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura. Intentando controlar el temblor de sus piernas y el fuerte latir de su corazón notó unos suaves mordiscos en el lóbulo de su oreja. Cerró los ojos y sin querer dejó escapar un leve gemido, haciendo sonreír a Oshitari, que le giró con cuidado para que quedase frente a él y le abrazó

- Por esto no quería acercarme a ti… maldita sea Gakuto… porque no te alejaste de mi cuando pudiste…

- No serás capaz de alejarme de tu lado..- murmuró el pelicereza pasados unos instantes, rodeando la espalda del tensai con sus brazos – y ahora menos que nunca… ¿ Por qué no hiciste esto antes Yuushi?

- Supongo…que pense que me mandarías al cuerno y huirías de mi…. Eres demasiado inocente para estas cosas…

_" ¿ Inocente… yo ? Ay… Yuushi… si supieses que perdí la poca inocencia que pude tener cuando me enamoré de ti…. Dios… las noches que he pasado deseando que me abrazaras así…."_

- Ehh… ¿ Qué andas pensando?- inquirió Oshitari pasados unos minutos de abrazo

- En…. En.. que si están tus padres en casa nos estamos jugando una buena…- murmuró Gakuto , avergonzado ante el recuerdo de las noches en vela por culpa del chico que ahora hacía a su cordura volar con suaves y dulces besos.

- Estoy solo hasta mañana… y que sepas que mientes fatal

Oshitari rompió el abrazo con suavidad y tomando de la mano a Gakuto lo guió escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a su dormitorio y recostarle con cuidado en la cama, tumbándose luego sobre él.

- Yuushi… - susurró el pelicereza, abrumado por las mil y una sensaciones que producían las manos del tensai por todo su cuerpo- yo…

- Tu… eres mío hasta mañana. Tengo que disculparme por mi actitud de estos días…y creo que se como hacerlo- declaró con una sonrisa que dejaba muy claro lo que pasaba por su mente

- Espero… que a Shishido y a los demás no les pidas perdón igual que a mi – dijo Gakuto, con un deje celoso en su voz

Oshitari asintió, sonriendo aún, y comenzó a quitar una a una todas las prendas que les cubrían, hasta que la pálida desnudez de sus cuerpos era lo único que veían sus ojos.

_" Yuushi…hazlo…"_

_" Te quiero…"_

Las palabras sobran cuando quieres de verdad a una persona… cuando el simple hecho de recordar su nombre… su voz, te hacen estremecer. Ahí es donde se encuentra la verdadera unión entre dos cuerpos…dos corazones… dos almas

Les gusto??? Si????

dejen reviews onegai!!!criticas constructivas acepto todas :D


End file.
